


(Almost) Free From Fear

by pennedbycat



Series: Somehow...they're still alive [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Post RE3, it started out fluffy, then it got angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennedbycat/pseuds/pennedbycat
Summary: Taking Umbrella down wasn't an easy feat. Especially when you find out that your life is going to change forever. With Jill still trying to battle her demons, poor Carlos is trying to hold them both together.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Series: Somehow...they're still alive [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702906
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	(Almost) Free From Fear

Jill was already tired of being pregnant, and she had just reached the six month mark. She was increasingly irritable as the days went on and her poor husband had to just deal with it. Right now he had a small reprieve, since she was napping. But only a small one, seeing how his chest was being used as a pillow. Even a few years after Raccoon City, the brunette still couldn't sleep nearly as well without Carlos in the bed with her. It had been hell on her when he went away with Chris for a month-- and on a mission that she was supposed to go on, but a surprise pregnancy got in the way of that. In a way, it had been a blessing that she hadn't gone, at least that was how Carlos saw it. The men were ambushed as soon as they arrived. He'd rather take the beating any day than for Jill to get caught in the middle of that. Glancing down, he got a look at her sleeping face. She looked so innocent, but when those blue eyes fluttered open, she'd be anything but innocent. 

Before pregnancy, Jill could be the crowned ice princess herself, but the hormones only made it worse. While sometimes she _did_ mean it, most of the time she'd lash out and felt bad about it afterwards. So, for her to be in Carlos' arms, snoozing away--- it was nice. Though he _was_ keeping a close eye on their feline, who was currently sitting on his human mother's hip, watching his human father with a scrutinizing glare. Rex had been a gift from Carlos-- he was a solid red tabby and he loved Jill fiercely. If it were possible, he got twice as protective of her since she became pregnant. This is exactly what the feline would do. He'd be sitting on Jill any way he could and would _glare_ at anyone that was a little too close for comfort. 

"You know, you should be nicer to me," Carlos whispered fervently over at Rex. "I brought you here in the first place," he glanced down at his wife, making sure she was still sleeping peacefully. He couldn't move-- might as well have a talk with the cat. 

The tabby closed his eyes to the point where they were just barely open, lips parting to release a silent meow in reply. 

A heavy sigh escaped the former mercenary's lips, leaning his head back against his pillow. "Yeah, good talk."

o-o-o

Carlos had been secretly hoping for a boy-- like any new father surely would. But when he found out that they were having a little girl, it honestly didn't bother him. (Though he had been praying to whatever God was listening for her to inherit _his_ attitude, and not her mother's, because the thought of two Jills running around was terrifying). Because of the upcoming arrival, the brunette had to handle everything from home. Her husband had fought her tooth and nail to stay right where she was at home. It was bad enough that she was still a target for Umbrella, Jill didn't need to go showing herself when she was at her most vulnerable. She didn't like it, but she did it for the sake of their daughter. 

Everything was taking some getting used to for her. Hell, even being married was an adjustment. It hadn't been in their plans-- but a baby wasn't either. Carlos was an honest man, so when Jill told him she was pregnant, he knew that he had to do the right thing and marry her. At first-- she told him that he was out of his mind. That they couldn't focus on that right now, not while Umbrella was still a threat. After he reminded her that getting married would be a walk in the park compared to raising a _baby_ in the middle of this, she relented. The pair told no one and had a small courthouse ceremony about three months ago. Those who were a part of the Private Regional Biohazard Containment Unit were equally surprised when two of its top members announced not only were they expecting, but they had eloped. (Chris and Carlos had a long talk about _that_ when the two went on their mission-- but the latter saw that one coming a mile away).

Jill had been making strides when it came to her PTSD, but she still struggled with it. Maybe that was why she was so _obsessed_ with bringing Umbrella down. Because if she succeeded, she'd be overcoming her fears. She'd be able to tell herself that she won, despite all odds. Unfortunately, the further along she got in her pregnancy, her mental state started on a decline again. And, before she knew it, she was spending sleepless nights pinning notes to her bulletin board again-- just like her apartment in Raccoon. Carlos had gotten extremely concerned, getting her enrolled in counseling after he exhausted all means to try and help otherwise. Her brutal nightmares had come back, leaving her waking up in a panic in the middle of the night. Her husband would be right there to hold her, but a lot of times he'd get scratched up in the process as he was pulling her to him, what with her nails long and sharp from the vitamins she had to take. Pregnancy nightmares were often vivid enough-- or so he had been told, Carlos couldn't even begin to manage what was going on in Jill's head during this time. He did the best he could for her, not wanting to make matters worse.

It was nearing two in the morning, and sleep just hadn't come for the expecting mother. Her therapist had her on an antidepressant that was safe enough for her to take for the rest of her pregnancy, and it _had_ helped. She wasn't nearly as antsy, and the nightmares weren't as reoccurring as they once had been. But Carlos still kept a close eye on her. The brunette sat at her desk, going through file after file, sorting each of them into its own pile. One of her hands moved to her stomach, rubbing at it as she felt her daughter roll for-- she swore it was the tenth time in an hour. 

"Hey, kid. Could you maybe settle down in there? Kinda hard to work when you're doing gymnastics," Jill spoke aloud, arching her back when the baby kicked her in her ribs. She glared down at her stomach, "listen here, you little demon--"

"Maybe Salem is trying to tell you to go to sleep," Carlos spoke, having peeked in the room at the right moment. His wife spun around in her chair, giving him a weak smile.

"No, I think she's just having a baby rave in there. You, on the other hand, you want me to sleep," she told him, still rubbing her belly. Apart from the weight she gained in her face, she was all baby, retaining her petite figure. 

The soon-to-be father approached the brunette, holding his hand out for her to take. "Guilty as charged," he fixed her a boyish grin, prompting her to roll her eyes but still take his hand as he helped her off the chair. "C'mon, let's get you to bed. It's late," he added, tugging on her hand to pull her closer, snaking an arm around her waist. Had Jill not listened, it wouldn't have made him falter any. In fact, he would have just carried her to bed. Wouldn't be the first time he had to physically move her stubborn ass, and it wouldn't be the last. 

o-o-o

Even after all this time, Jill never did tell Carlos about the nightmare she had about him in the hospital. At first, she had been ashamed to admit just how much he meant to her, especially after only meeting the man a few days prior. And as more time went by, the less she thought it needed to be said. He was alive and well, no signs of infection. So, she just let it go. The brunette thought that the nightmare was a one time deal, only as an aftermath of her own infection. But now, she was starting to have it again. The hospital looked as real as it had the first time around. Only this time, there was more added to it, much to her horror.

_"Thank God you're okay. It's over now. The city is safe."_

Jill felt instant relief, only for that to be shattered soon after when Carlos doubled over in front of her. Reaching out with a shaky hand, she cupped his shoulder, as her dream self had no idea what was in store next. 

He had told her to shoot him. The brunette raised her pistol towards him, hands still shaking as her finger hovered over the trigger. She couldn't do it. Her attention was brought over to the corner of the room, next to the chest, when she heard a baby cry. A bassinette was set pushed up against the chest closest to the door, and Jill felt her stomach drop at the sight.

Was that... was that _her_ baby? The infant's cries echoed around the room. Carlos was still crept down on the floor by his own blood, his shaggy hair covering his face. Jill kept an eye on him as she scrambled to her feet, heading towards the bassinette. She didn't know what to expect, but it certainly wasn't any of this. Jill took the swaddled baby into her arms, staring down at her with wonder for a moment. A part of her was screaming for her to look out, but it was like she was in some trance that she couldn't get out of. For a moment, the baby looked normal. But in a split second, her veins started to jut out, just like hers did in her nightmares after the mansion. 

This wasn't real. It couldn't be. 

_"Wake up."_ She heard Carlos' voice, but it still sounded like the strained voice he had spoken in just a few minutes prior.

Jill watched in horror as her baby dissolved into mush before her, the pink blanket she was wrapped up in slipping through her fingers.

_Wake up._

The brunette felt teeth sink into her neck. Trying to push off the zombified Carlos was no use. He knocked her to the ground, ripping her neck open. Jill finally jolted awake, gasping for breath. She reached to feel for her neck, wanting to make _damn_ sure it was still in tact. And, like clockwork, Carlos began to sit up, pulling her flush against his chest. 

"It's alright, supercop. I'm right here," he consoled her, pressing a kiss to her temple. She snuggled against him the best she could, even with her stomach being in the way. Carlos never knew what happened in her dreams. He never asked, and she never told him. He could guess all day long, but that was all he would ever do until she wanted to tell him. Instead, he held her and told her how much he loved her. Jill was grateful for the assurance, even though she hated that she needed it.

She was safe. Carlos was safe, and so was their baby girl. And, right now, that was all she could ask for. 

**Author's Note:**

> Listen.... at this point I'm not writing any of this. My muses are just stomping on my brain and are telling me all kinds of stories. Thank you everyone for the continued support!


End file.
